Accidentally
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Malam membantu Yamanaka Ino perlahan mengatasi haru birunya. Dipertemukan pada seorang lelaki yang asing baginya terus-menerus mampu menumbuhkan emosi baru, meninggalkan emosi lama dalam balutan masa lalu./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Accidentally_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning : One-shot,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Cakrawala mulai menunjukkan jelaga elegannya. Bintang berdifusi bersama laksana bulan yang gagah di singgasana malam. Tokyo mulai menunjukkan kerlap-kerlipnya di antara gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, seolah-olah sedang berkompetisi dengan siapa yang paling memukau di jagad ini. Suara klakson samar-samar riuh dari kejauhan, teredam oleh dinding apartemen seorang gadis yang tengah bermuram durja.

Yamanaka Ino nama gadis itu. Tengah menatap pemandangan malam Tokyo dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan sirat sendu terpancar dari dua bola mata _aquamarine_ itu. Lamat-lamat ia mencela, mengira bahwa hiruk-pikuk Tokyo tengah meledek kesendirian hatinya.

Satu helaan napas berat keluar dari dirinya.

"Sial, kenapa mereka begitu indah," lirihnya.

Ia menghela napas lagi–yang sama beratnya dengan tadi. Ino menambahkan, "andai kau di sini, pasti kau akan membelaku bahwa aku lebih cantik dari malam sekalipun."

Kini, giliran satu tawa miris keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Ino sejenak tercekat, "masalahnya kau tidak ada di sini."

Tubuh ramping Ino berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu apartemen sambil meraih mantelnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersama haru birunya.

.

Gadis Yamanaka itu merendah, menjejakkan kakinya di trotoar yang selalu ramai di malam hari. Toko-toko yang berjejer tak ada yang menarik atensinya satu pun. Orang-orang yang ia lalui berlalu begitu saja. Seakan-akan Ino hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Bahkan, angin malam berlaku jahat atas dirinya. Maka dari itu, Ino semakin merapatkan mantel kotak-kotak _tosca_ miliknya. _Sneakers_ yang ia kenakan bagaikan navigasi kuno. Meniti langkahnya asal tanpa arah tujuan.

Tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia menikmati kesendirian di tengah keramaian, akhirnya si Pirang benar-benar menemukan ketenangan. Dirinya sudah di bukit, Jauh dari keramaian kota. Suatu kebetulan karena tempat tersebut cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Lampu-lampu jalanan bagaikan secercah partikel cahaya di tengah-tengah kerumunan mobil yang seperti rombongan semut. Suara klakson mereka tak sekeras yang ia dengar di apartemen tadi. Benar-benar cocok.

Perhatiannya beralih pada rembulan yang bersinar di atas sana. Kemudian mengamati butiran-butiran bintang yang bersinar gemilang. Seakan tengah berbicara pada Ratu Malam, Ino mulai menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Begitu saja terjadi setelah semua kenangannya bersama kekasih dulu tumpah. Menghantam hati maupun pikirannya.

Bagaimana si lelaki tersenyum masih tergambar jelas–sangat jelas. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, senyum manis tersebut mampu mengoyak hatinya. Bagaimana si lelaki memperlakukannya seperti harta temurun yang harus dijaga, membuat Ino menyunggingkan senyuman miris. Begitu juga ketika ia mengingat rasanya ciuman pertama mereka di perpustakaan saat kuliah dulu.

Bagi Ino, kenangan tiga tahun itu begitu berharga untuk dilupakan. Akan tetapi, terlalu sakit bila dikenang. Semuanya terlalu indah dan tidak pantas untuk direnggut secara paksa dari dekapan Ino.

Durhaka jika ia menyalahkan Tuhan–ia begitu hina untuk menuntut Tuhan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengenang, tersakiti, dan menangis. Mengikuti takdir meskipun tak sanggup. Karena, Ino telah kehilangan penopangnya seminggu yang lalu.

Satu demi satu tetesan air mata jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia menangis lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kakinya masih bergetar ketika mengingat rupa kekasihnya yang begitu pilu–berdarah-darah dalam pelukannya.

Meninggal di tempat dengan mengenaskan–Ino sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima itu.

Ketika melihat lelakinya tewas dalam senyuman damai dan figur Yamanaka Ino di genggamannya, di situlah tangis Ino pecah sejadi-jadinya. Tubuh gadis itu meringkuk, beralaskan rerumputan dingin. Angin malam tak bisa mengeringkan jejak air matanya, karena pasukan likuid itu terus-terusan menyerang. Mencetak arus sungai kecil di wajah porselen gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Suara berat tersebut muncul di sela-sela sesunggukannya. Kepala pirang Ino yang kacau mendongak. Mendapati seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya menyulurkan sapu tangan coklat. Ada sedikit rasa malu menyeruak, menyadari seseorang melihatnya menangis di sini. Lebih parahnya, ia begitu asing untuk Ino.

Pucat dan senyuman palsu. Ino menimang kebaikan lelaki itu dari _first impression_ terhadapnya. Cukup lama ia diam mengamati, sementara lelaki itu tak mundur sedikitpun menunggu keputusan Ino untuk menerima kebaikannya.

Tidak ada yang aneh–pikirnya. Lantas Ino menerima sapu tangan itu. "Terima kasih."

"Setiap orang pasti akan mencari ketenangan, mencari pelarian sementara dari masalahnya," celetuk si lelaki.

Tanpa permisi lelaki pucat itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Ino. Anehnya, Ino tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ino menoleh, mengamati orang asing di sampingnya. Manik mata tersebut sama dengan jelaga malam, terlihat cahaya bintang memantul di matanya. Dalam hati si Yamanaka mulai mengagumi sepasang mata itu. Tak lama-lama, Ino beralih menikmati lagi ramainya Tokyo di malam hari.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari buku." Ingin Ino tertawa, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Tapi ada benarnya juga."

"Ya, itu memang benar." Ino mengagguk, mulai tenang ia rupanya.

Sebuah benda tertutupi oleh kain dan tas besar mengambil atensi Ino. "Apa itu?"

"Ini? Perangkat melukisku."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sama sepertimu. Jika kau melarikan diri dengan menangis, maka aku melarikan diri dengan lukisan." Lelaki itu menampakkan kembali senyuman palsunya.

"Apa yang kau lukis?" Ino terus bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi, juga melupakan kebodohannya tertangkap basah menangis layaknya anak kecil di umurnya yang sudah kepala dua.

"Sesuatu. Rahasia," jawabnya, dengan intonasi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ada jeda panjang setelah konversasi mereka selesai. Hal tersebut sebagai sinyal untuk Ino beranjak dari tempatnya dengan senyuman sebagai salam perpisahan. Meninggalkan lelaki itu yang menatapnya dalam diam mengiringi kepergian Ino.

.

* * *

.

Pagi datang seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Matahari tak lelah membangunkan Ino dari tidurnya. Memecah bunga-bunga mimpi yang menghiasi malam panjangnya. Ketika Raja Langit menyinari paras ayunya di antara celah tirai, Ino menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

Ino berhadapan dengan hari libur. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia bersorak senang. Sebab, hari ini bukanlah jadwalnya untuk bangun pagi buta dan menggigil di bawah rinai air _shower._ Juga, tidak ada yang namanya berkas-berkas serta layar komputer yang terus merajam matanya.

Tubuh ramping itu terduduk di atas empuknya ranjang. Tangan kurusnya merentang, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang selama ia tidur di posisi yang sama. Satu kuapan meluncur dari mulutnya, kini nyawanya mulai terkumpus secara pelan namun pasti.

Langkahnya begitu stabil membentuk rute kecil menuju dapur. Mengeluarkan sebutir telur, sekotak kismis, sekotak keju, dan sebuah pisang. Dengan lihai dan cekatan Ino mengocok telur tersebut dan mengurak-arik di atas panci, memotong kotak-kotak keju, dan merendam beberapa butir kismis kering dalam air panas dispenser. Menu dietnya setiap pagi.

Setelah semua sudah tertata, saatnya ia menyantap makanan tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia mengunyah. Menikmatinya sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan lelaki asing semalam.

" _Setiap orang pasti akan mencari ketenangan, mencari pelarian sementara dari masalahnya."_

Kepala Ino menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak menganggap semalam adalah sebuah masalah. Lebih tepat mengenang. Wajar, perihal masih ditinggal seminggu.

Akan tetapi, jika ia ingin lari mencari ketenangan dari kenangan, Ino berpikir dua kali.

Berbicara tentang lari, Ino hampir melewwatkan rutinitas Minggu paginya yang tak pernah absen ia lakukan. Gadis itu meletakkan piringnya yang sudah bersih, lantas mengenakan jaket dan kets _sport_ -nya. Meninggalkan kamar apartemennya.

Ino mulai berlari, menikmati hawa sejuk pagi sekitar apartemennya yang membentuk barisan pohon akasia di kiri dan kanan. Tak banyak yang lalu-lalang, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki aktivitas yang sama dan sedikit berbeda dengannya–membawa anjing, contohnya.

Telinganya tersumpal oleh alunan lagu yang pas menghampiri gendang telinganya. Seirama dengan langkah dan degup jantung yang mulai terpacu. Adrenalinnya mulai naik. Di saat yang sama, ia semakin memacu larinya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, tak baik berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan–begitu menurut Ino. Beruntung ia cepat bertemu dengan Minggu, dengan begitu ia bisa sejenak melupakan kesedihannya di atas sepanjang trotoar.

Peluh mulai membanjiri seluruh badannya. Ketika jembatan tepat berada satu meter di depannya, di situlah Ino mulai memperlambat irama larinya. Tubuh rampingnya mendekat pada dinding jembatan, sedikit mencondongkan badan untuk melihat refleksi dirinya di atas permukaan air sungai yang bersih.

 **KRINGG!**

Kepala Ino cepat menoleh. Suara dering bel sepeda begitu mengejutkannya di tengah-tengah damainya arus sungai. Sepasang kekasih melewatinya. Bermain dengan bel sepeda di sela-sela tawa jahil mereka. Sesekali perempuan itu berteriak, tanda ia begitu bahagia di situasinya. Ino menatap mereka iri, satu senyum kecut tercetak tipis.

Alasannya, mereka adalah Ino dan kekasihnya, setahun yang lalu.

Pundak Ino nelangsa. Ingin menangis lagi rasanya, mengingat betapa jahatnya hidup ini tak membiarkan Ino menggapai kebahagiaannya sejenak. Sorot matanya memendar kesedihan, menatap jalanan yang kosong. Beruntung saja seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa Ino menangis di jalanan.

"Kau, perempuan yang di bukit semalam?" Sosok lelaki itu bertanya setelah menepuk pelan pundak Ino, "yang menangis? Halo."

Ino menautkan alisnya kesal. _"Apa aku selalu membawa wajah jelek menangisku ke mana-mana? Kenapa itu yang ia ingat?"_

"Ya, tapi tolong jangan katakan itu. Begitu memalukan." Ino berbalik menghadap lelaki tersebut, "uhm, halo?"

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum palsu sebelum kembali berujar. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja dibandingkan semalam."

Tak ada jawaban untuk lelaki itu. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. _"Kalau kau tidak datang mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti semalam,"_ batinnya.

"Syukurlah."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis," imbuhnya.

Ino tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas kalimat _cheesy_ itu selain–"Ah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Suatu kebetulan kita berjumpa di sini. Kau tinggal di mana?" Ino bertanya, mengusir kecanggungan yang sempat singgah di antara mereka.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah sana," lelaki itu menunjuk seberang jembatan, "kau?"

"Arah sebaliknya."

Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. "Aku merasakan adanya pertemuan ketiga di antara kita, tidak enak jika aku memanggilmu seperti tadi–kau tidak menyukaninya. Lagipula, seharusnya kemarin kita ber–"

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki pucat di depannya, "kenapa ribet sekali menanyakan sebuah nama?"

Sementara lelaki itu tertawa kaku, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk leher albino itu yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Baiklah, namaku Sai. Ah! Aku harus ke apartemen segera. Senang berjumpa dengamu di sini, sampai jumpa."

Tangan Ino mengudara melambai ketika Sai–lelaki itu–meninggalkannya setelah tersenyum pamit. Setelah Sai menghilang di belokan jembatan, Ino tersadar.

Kenapa di setiap kesedihannya muncul Sai?

Namun, Ino menggeleng menepis pertanyaan itu. "Baru dua kali juga. Belum apa-apa. Masih kebetulan."

.

* * *

.

Hari terus berganti. Sialnya, ini adalah hari Senin– _it means,_ waktunya kerja!

Ino menghela napas sambil bercermin pada cermin besar di sudut kamarnya sebelah jendela. Sambil menepuk-nepuk jas kerja krim bersih itu, Ino menggerutu. "Masa cutiku habis. Astaga, aku tak rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari libur."

Tubuh ramping itu berbalik, mata _aqua_ -nya masih jeli memeriksa penampilannya. Pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi, rambut pirangnya juga–meskipun tergerai hingga melewati panggul. _Ankle boots_ kulit itu juga sudah _kinclong_ di kakinya. Akhir cerita, Ino tersenyum bangga atas penampilannya.

Wajar, pekerja kantoran harus memiliki penampilan yang menarik. Hanya saja, yah, dia kelewat sedikit _fashionable._

Err, Sedikit?

Yamanaka itu keluar dari apartemennya, berjalan menuju _lift_ dan menunggunya terbuka. Ketika dua bilah pintu besi itu bergeser terbuka–

"Hai, Ino. Kita berjumpa lagi."

–Sai menyapanya dengan senyum seperti biasa–palsu.

"Wah, Sai," balas Ino, lantas masuk ke _lift_ itu. "Kebetulan atau terencana?"

"Tentu saja kebetulan!" sahut Sai, lalu tertawa pelan. "Benar-benar kebetulan. Aku baru saja mengunjungi temanku di lantai atas."

"Sepagi ini?" alis Ino bertaut, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah, urusan laki-laki," jawabnya, sekadarnya, tapi penuh makna.

Ino tersenyum canggung, seperti mengerti ke mana arah kalimat itu. " _O-ok-okay._ Sekarang, kau mau ke mana?"

Sai menerawang dulu sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah? Aku kosong hari ini jadi sepertinya aku akan berkeliling. Lumayan, mencari inspirasi untuk melukis. Kau?" Sai menoleh pada Ino, kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik kantung _jeans._

"Aku akan ke kantor, Sai. Yah, ini hari Senin–kau tahu maksudku kan?" Ino mendengus.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," Sai tertawa melihat tingkah ogah-ogahan gadis berparas bak _barbie_ itu.

Menyentuh lantai dasar itu rasanya lama bagi mereka, sejak keheningan merasuki keduanya. Untungnya, Sai bisa menyingkirkan itu semua. "Mau kuantar? Sebut saja di mana kantormu."

Mata Ino terbelalak. "Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Sai. Aku bisa naik bus ataupun taksi." Tangan Ino menipas-ngipas cepat.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku penasaran." Sai tersenyum lagi.

Dilema menyerang Ino. Ia segan menerima penawaran itu, tapi di satu sisi ia tak sanggup menolak. Ino terus berpikir mencari jawaban tentang perilaku apa yang cocok atas penawaran itu.

 **TENG!**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Ino belum mendapat apa-apa. Sai berjalan keluar mendahuluinya lalu berbalik. "Bagaimana?"

Pintu _lift_ masih terbuka, menunggu Ino untuk beranjak keluar dari posisinya. "Uhm, baiklah."

Mereka pun membelah _lobby_ apartemen yang sepi dengan percakapan ringan. Sembari menjejalkan langkahnya bersama Sai, Ino kembali berpikir.

" _Aku tidak sedang sedih seperti sebelumnya, tetapi mengapa ia tetap datang?"_

.

* * *

.

Waktu sudah berjalan selama empat bulan. Hari-hari Ino sudah sepenuhnya membaik–tidak sekacau sebelumnya. Rutinitasnya bagaikan siklus gelap fotosintesis. Berputar dari langkah satu ke langkah berikutnya, baik masalah ataupun selingan santai melengkapi daur tersebut. Yah, seputar dokumen yang menumpuk, diet, pulang larut, dan Sai.

Ah, perlu diketahui bahwa semakin hari Ino dan Sai semakin dekat. Tak peduli mereka percaya kebetulan ataupun memang telah digariskan Tuhan, mungkin lebih dari jumlah kaki seribu intensitas _wah-kebetulan-jumpa_ mereka. Hiperbolanya, hampir seluruh tempat di Tokyo ini pernah mereka sambangi dengan embel-embel kebetulan. Kalau bisa, sebutkan tempat yang belum mereka lalui tanpa sengaja. Bisa?

Di balik gelas tehnya, Ino terkekeh menikmati sore ketika mengingat serentetan keanehan itu. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng pelan, mana mungkin sebanyak itu bisa dikatakan kebetulan?

Mata cerahnya menerawang menembus awan-awan yang menghiasi lembayung senja. Burung-burung melewati mega cakrawala dengan rapi, begitu juga dengan pemikiran Ino yang sedang tertata rapi sekarang.

Terstruktur, pelan-pelan ia mencari jawaban atas keanehannya bersama Sai. Mulai dari pertama kali mereka berinteraksi di bukit kala malam itu, _jogging_ pagi, _lift_ yang terasa lambat, jumpa di bar, diundang ke pesta pernikahan yang sama, tabrakan _trolly_ mereka di super market–dan masih banyak lagi.

Bermenit-menit ia habiskan untuk mengomando otaknya bekerja. Hingga tercetus keputusan final atas pencarian jawabannya sendiri.

" _Apa salahnya mencoba? Toh, anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku atas sosoknya yang selalu muncul di saat yang tepat–dia membantuku untuk move on meskipun tidak seberapa dan tidak secara langsung. Ujung-ujungnya juga jadi teman, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."_

Yakin?

 **TING!**

Satu notifikasi berkunjung ke layar sentuh ponsel hitam Ino. Melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan, Ino langsung bangkit dari kegiatan berbaringnya di sofa. Dengan satu senyuman.

" _Aku sedang bosan dan butuh inspirasi, mau menemaniku berkeliling?"_

Begitu cekatan jari lentiknya menari di atas _keyboard_ merangkai kata demi kata dan senyum itu belum luntur sejak satu menit yang lalu–malah semakin merekah.

" _Kau mengikutiku? Aku juga sedang bosan, kenapa tidak? *laugh so hard*"_

Ino bersenandung senang. Pertanda ia sedang senang saat masuk kembali ke apartemen. Entahlah, Ino juga tidak tahu kenapa ia senang sekarang.

Atau ia tidak sadar kalau ia sedang senang karena Sai?

Ups.

.

Yamanaka Ino menunggu di dekat apartemen dengan setelan kaus putih polos, _ripped jeans,_ dan _boots_ coklat yang panjangnya hampir selutut. _Let's Get Rich_ di ponselnya mampu membunuh kebosanan sejenak sebelum Sai datang dengan penampilannya yang begitu sederhana– _cardigan light grey,_ kaus putih polos, dan _jeans_ keabu-abuan.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Ino."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ino memasukkan ponselnya pada tas Hobo-nya. "Kita akan ke mana?"

Sai mengendikkan bahunya terlebih dahulu. "Nikmati saja dulu ke mana maunya kaki kita ini."

Baik Ino maupun Sai tertawa, kemudian memulai langkah mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota tanpa ada jarak–begitu tipis sampai seolah-olah tak terlihat. Tawa bersambut dan mengepul di langit atas topik pembicaraan mereka. Sampai malam menyapa pun, mereka tak peduli. Asik menikmati satu per satu toko yang berjejeran di sekeliling mereka.

Keduanya mulai menyadari, bahwa malam ini telah mendekatkan mereka yang tak asing lagi.

.

* * *

.

" _New emotions colouring inside me. I wanna see them, feel them, feel it, baby. I'll go closer to you. With these feelings, we're gonna fly."– Park Jimin 15 &, Try._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N : It's been a long time not to see you, guys! Happy Ied Mubarak, minal aidin wal faidzin*sungkem***_

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
